Glee one shots
by Kayah16
Summary: A bunch of one shots I wrote about different situations involving the glee characters.
1. Puckcedes Oneshot

Mercedes POV

After performing lean on me for Finn and Quinn I started to feel bad about what I told Puck he didn't deserve that. Maybe he wants to be a father to his and Quinn's baby but she wouldn't let him anyway it wrong of me. Now I have to go find Puck and apologize for what I said it was uncalled for. Maybe I can help him get a job or something that way he can at least support Quinn on the side.

Looking for Puckerman is hard I thought he be by the dumpsters waiting for needs to walk by or the football field but he wasn't there. Maybe he went home to clear his head ugh why is finding this boy so damn hard. Wait the choir room maybe he's there playing his guitar or something and just my luck he is there.

"Puck?" He looks so sad why the hell did I say that? Good going Mercedes you made him feel bad. "Yes."

"May we talk?"

"For what? So you can tell me again how I'm not father material and Quinn is doing the right thing by choosing Finn as the father!" Damn it. I did deserve that maybe I should have helped him out when he told me he was the father.

"No. What I told you was wrong…."

"Yes it was. I told you that cause I didn't like keeping it a secret. I told you cause you was my fake girlfriend and during that time you was really sweet to me." I feel like complete and utter crap now Puck told me that cause he felt he can trust me to give him the right advice and I end up hurting his feelings. "Puck I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that and for that I'm sorry I was trying look out for Quinn that I forgot about your feelings."

"Yea well it won't be the first time it happened. I just want Quinn to realize that I'm not gonna be a crappy dad."

"Puck…"

"It is what it is." Puck was extremely hurt and I feel 10x worse I gotta help him. "How about I help you?

"Yea. How?"

"I can get you a job where I work at. It doesn't pay much but it's a start. Puck I'm truly am sorry for what I said it was wrong and just let me help you. Please?" Puck looks like he's contemplating accepting my apology and taking my offer I hope he does though.

"Fine sexy mama. I can never resist those big brown eyes. For the record I accept your apology when can I start the job?" I breathe a sigh of relief when Puck accepts my apology and takes my offer with helping him get work. I need to do a better job being a friend to Puck he really does need a friend. "You can start today I kind of told my manager already so let's go."

"Thank Sexy Mama this means something to me."

"No problem my Mohawk boo."


	2. Kurt Visit's Finn's Grave

It has been two years since Kurt Hummel went to see his brothers grave. Now today here he is walking to his brothers gravesite with a pair of drumsticks and a heavy heart not knowing how he's gonna begin this conversation. When Finn died he lost apart of himself despite the fact they didn't see eye to eye on certain things that was still his bother. As he reaches his gravesite he takes a moment to look at it and read what's engraved on it and swallows pass the lump in his throat.  
>"Hey Finn I don't know where to begin. Well remember Rachel hounding us about Nyada she decides to drop out all because the instructor gave her sound advice. Remember Broadway and how she's Broadway bound well she dropped that to go to L.A. backwards as hell I know. Rachel always was a backwards girl to think about I know you would be upset with her but this is Rachel." He starts to think about all the arguments him and Finn had over Rachel and he starts to feel tears cloud his eyes and wipes them softly.<br>"Remember how you said Blaine wasn't the one for me after he cheated you was right. I wish you was here with me helping me with all these things I'm going through especially with Blaine being with Dave now but that's another conversation. You know mom cries every night for you and I don't know what to say to make her feel better. She lost her only son she didn't even get to experience certain things with you." As he is talking to the gravesite he's going back in time when they was in high school and he sung a house is not a home to him and he chuckles softly.  
>"Remember that time I had a crush on you and I did everything in my power to get you to notice me including singing a house is not a home. We may have had our differences but you was there for me when it counted and now more then ever Finn I need you. I need to see your face every time I go back to McKinley, I need to see that half smile of yours, the way you screw up a sentence dammit Finn I just need my brother back. He's full on crying now and doesn't want to stop until he hears the faint sound of thundering and he smiles softly.<br>"You know Finn you always had a way of making an entrance you must be getting on somebody's nerves up there. I may not believe in God and all that other stuff but I do believe you are with somebody great and I'm happy for that. Oh before I forget I brought your lucky drum sticks with me I figured when you done breaking the ones you have you need a new pair. I never thanked you Finn for being there for me when I felt alone, when I was going through that crap with Dave, and when Blaine cheated on me. You was my rock besides my dad and I didn't appreciate you until now that I'm talking to your gravesite. So thank you Finn Hudson for everything that you did even when we didn't see eye to eye thank you. I have to go now Finn but I be back soon I promise plus I gotta introduce you to my boyfriend I need my big brothers approval of the man I'm seeing. I love you Finn Hudson."


	3. Samcedes One Shot

Samcedes one shot

After winning numerous music awards, performing on the stage with legends, and marrying her high school soulmate Mercedes decides the time is right to talk with her dad. As she is sitting at her parents kitchen table with Sam by her side she's patiently waiting for her dad to get home from a conference. "Mercedes you ok?"

"No not really. I'm about to talk to my dad after losing contact with him!" "You, don't have to do this."

"I do Sam, I just need a reason why he didn't support me in my dream in becoming a singer. As Sam was about to make a comeback they hear the lock turn and turnaround to see Richard Jones walking through the door. Sam wasn't to happy about seeing his father in law but since this is important to his wife he bite the bullet.

"Hey babygirl how are you?"

"I'm good daddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sam long time no see. What you doing here?"

" I'm here supporting my wife you know something you never did!" SAM!

"Excuse me young man?"

"Listen, I respect the hell out of you but do you have a good reason why you didn't support Mercedes in her music career?"

"Sam leave it alone!"

"I have a reason but it's none of your damn business."

"It is my business. Every red carpet we ever attended she cried cause the one person she wanted there didn't even support her!"

"Sam may you wait outside please?" "No, let him stay. Since he wanna act like he have a set sit down!"

"Daddy I just wanna know why you thought my dream was unreasonable?"

"Because I felt the music industry wasn't meant for you..."

"What in the living hell does that mean?"

"Sam let him finish!"

"Thank you babygirl. Anyway I know my daughter is very talented. I just was scared..."

"Scared? You was scared? Mr. Jones I'm not understanding?"

"Sam. Can you let him finish? Daddy what was you scared of?"

"I was scared you would lose yourself. I read them articles where the artists would go off the deep end and start doing stupid shit. I read them articles where the artists would end up on drugs or drinking and I didn't want that for you."

"Wait a minute Mr. Jones I understand your reasonings but then I don't. You and Mrs. Jones raised Mercedes the correct way. You guys put all the essential things in her to make her Mercedes Jones. You was scared I call bullshit!"

"Sam can you stop please?"

"No I'm not gonna stop until he stops bullshitting and give the real reason why he didn't support you!"

"That is the real reason Sam. Your not a father so you wouldn't understand! Why am I explaining myself to you out of all people?"

"Mr. Jones that maybe true I'm not a father yet. When I become one I'm support them because I know Mercedes and I did right by them and raised them correctly..."

"Sam can you go outside please?"

"No..."

"Sam please?"

"Ugh fine I see you outside Mercedes I wish I can say it was nice seeing you Mr. Jones!" Mercedes and Mr. Jones watch a pissed off Sam leave and Mercedes start to feel tears in her eyes.

"Babygirl don't cry please I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that daddy?"

"I don't know. I was a jackass and I'm truly sorry. Every time your mother and I would watch you on the red carpet she would curse me out. I was scared that you would go on the bad road and I didn't want that. You will never know how sorry I'm truly am."

"I forgive you daddy I just wish you had of talked to me and told me how you really felt."

"I know. I know. I wish I was there with you on those red carpet events.

You married a good man in that Sam Evans stubborn as a mule but I understand he came from a place of concern. He be a great dad one day."

"Yea he can be a little hot headed but that's Sam. I wish you was there with me but that doesn't matter now. Yea he will be a good day."

"Are you guys working on giving me any grandkids?"

"Yea to bad we don't need to do any more working."

"Wait. Are you pregnant babygirl?"

"Yes I am daddy. You actually the first person I told so in seven months get ready to meet your grandbaby."

"Now I feel like a complete jackass. Babygirl I'm be there for you every step of the way."

"Daddy I said it was ok. I just want you by my side every step of the way with this. Don't tell Sam though I want it to be a surprise."

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't


	4. Finncedes Date

Finn's Point Of View

After going back and fourth between Rachel and Quinn I decided to stop dating girls to figure myself out and to stop getting treated badly. When I returned to McKinley for the thanksgiving holiday it was good to see Quinn, Mike, Puck, Santana, and Mercedes. I never noticed but Mercedes is really gorgeous and is really a sweet person I guess I was to busy being Rachel's puppet to actually see that. I wonder if she let me take her out or at least give me five minutes of her time. It's been a while since I talked to a girl what do I say? Do I say some corny line? Do I compliment her smile? I guess I'll figure it out here goes nothing.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hey Finn. I missed you."

"You did? I mean we hardly talked and I was kind of a jerk to you guys." "Of course I missed my big drummer boy! I understand you had a reputation to keep so I wasn't really bothered."

"Uhm.. I just… Uhm.. I'm really nervous."

"Why your nervous?" "Cause it's been a while since I talked to a girl and I don't wanna say anything stupid. You noticed I lost weight?" "Awww Finn.. Yea I did. Why did you lose the weight? You looked good with it on." Finn gives her his famous smirk that always showed his dimple and started to mess with his hair a little bit.

"I don't why I lost it. It made me feel better about myself. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? You don't have to… I was just saying cause… You know…" "Your cute when you babble and I would love to go on a date with you.

What time should I be ready and what should I wear?"

"Be ready by eight and dress casual. See you later Mercedes." Mercedes smiles as she watches Finn walk off and goes to prepare for their date.

Mercedes POV

I'm actually shocked that Finn asked me on a date but it was cute the way he did it. Now I have to figure out what the hell to wear it's between my Notorious BIG shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and my Air Force ones or I can wear skinny jeans, plaid shirt, and timberland boots. This is a hard decision I know it's not a big deal but I wanna leave a good impression on Finn. I figured I go with my second choice they said it was suppose to snow and I wanna be prepared. As I was finishing up my hair I hear the bell ring and hurry up and finish it so I can answer it. Finn was standing there looking handsome and looking nervous as usually he's really adorable.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Mercedes. Uhm I got you these flowers I don't know if they your favorites or not… My mom said to pick you up some flowers and I wasn't really thinking….." Mercedes smiles softly at him as he nervously speaks.

"Finn the flowers are fine. You look very handsome tonight."

"They are? Thank you. I wanted to look nice. You look gorgeous by the way. You ready to go?"

"Yea. Where we going?"

"I'm taking you to my favorite video game arcade."

"I can't wait."

Nobody's POV

Finn drives Mercedes them to the video arcade talking about everything that has happened since they graduated. Finn pulls up to the video game arcade and helps Mercedes out the car and he's shocked to see the video game arcade is crowded but that isn't gonna stop him from showing Mercedes a great time. Even though Mercedes offers to help him pay he wants to do it. He pays for the tickets and he starts to show her all his favorite games that he loves to play when he goes there. They play and play and play and laugh at how silly they was acting but they didn't care they was enjoying each other's company and not worrying that they was looking like little kids in the playground. Their night comes to an end when Finn beats Mercedes at Guitar Hero they leave the video game arcade they drive in a comfortable silence. Finn pulls up to Mercedes house and ask for her number even though this was their first date he wanted them to have more and he waned to get to know her better. As Finn walks her to her door he kisses her gently on the lips and is shocked about how soft her lips feel against his he leaves with a smile on his face.

Excuse and grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy or don't.


	5. Quick Visits Beth

Quick goes to see Beth.

Quinn and Puck been going strong for the past 6 months despite him being at the Air Force and her being at Yale they made it work. Whenever he got time off he visited her at her campus and whenever she got time off he flew her out to his base. Their's one more piece missing their baby Beth who they gave up to Shelby when she was a newborn. Of course they kept in contact with Shelby to see how Beth is doing and they always sent her birthday presents to make sure she knew they still loved her and thought about her. Now they was both off and they wanted to see their beautiful daughter even though they was scared cause they didn't know how Beth would react to them. As they pull up to Shelby's house Puck's nerves start to get the best of him and Quinn being Quinn noticed it.

"Your nervous about seeing Beth?"

"I'm not nervous it's just the last I saw her I was a Lima loser and now I'm in the Air Force. I just want you and her to be proud of me."

"I never apologized to you for calling you that. Noah I'm sorry for calling you a Lima Loser when we was in high school and I had no right to do that."

"You was right I was never taught how to be a real man. My mom was a single mom and my dad was a dead beat so it was written in the books for me."

"Your not nor have you ever been a Lima loser you was willing to do what you had to do to support Beth and I. For that I thank you and I love you Noah Puckerman." Smiles softly.

"I love you baby mama, you ready see our girl?"

"Yep, let's go!"

They walk up to Shelby's door and they knock nervously on the door. Shelby answers the door with a smile on her face and calls for Beth. As soon as Beth sees Quinn and Puck she squeals loudly.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Monkey Face! I missed you I missed you I missed you. Quinn smiles softly at her two dorks.

"Mommy I missed you. What happen to your pink hair?" Leans in and gives Quinn a big hug and kiss.

"I washed it out it wasn't really my style and I missed you to babygirl. You been good for your Mama Shelby ?"

"Yes mama I have. Are you and daddy gonna hang out with me this week? I miss you!" Sadly pouts

"Well my little monkey face your Mama Shelby said that we can take you for the weekend and that gives us time to catch up with everything we missed."

"Yay, mommy you hear that we get to hang out this week!"

"Yes I do and I can't wait to show you what your dad and I have in store for you."

After having a conversation with Shelby about what Beth can play and what she's allergic to the trio leaves her house and starts walking to the park.


	6. Finchel Re-Do

Rachel walked in McKinley thinking she was gonna see Finn teaching but when she asked Mr. Schue Finn hasn't been there in a while. She hears the banging of the drums in the auditorium and a small smile blossoms on her face. As she gets closer to the auditorium she hears Finn's voice along with him playing the drums and she just feels home.

"Hey Finn, I thought when I came back here from Broadway you be teaching her. What happened?"

"Hey Rachel. You look good, well I decided to go back to the Army and do honor to my dads name and do better. I realize that I was more then a Lima loser and I was more then a teacher, so I worked hard got my dad an honorable discharge and I'm working my way up to being a general."

"I'm proud of you Finn, I always thought you was more then a Lima loser. Did you name your gun after me again?"

"Of course I did you always been my moose. Anyways have, now that we are both mature and grown. Would you do me the honor of being my wife , I promise not to bang the drums to loudly?"

"I love being your moose and I would love to be your wife and I won't mind the drum banging as long as you don't mind my Broadway hits being played loudly. I love you Finn."

"I don't mind at all. I love you to Rachel."


	7. Jakecedes Date

Jake's POV

So Mercedes is coming back today and I'm super excited last time she was here she said I was fine as hell and wanted me to be in her music video. While shooting the music video I got to hang out with her and she's such a gorgeous women and really down to earth. Oh here she comes walking my way looking fine as hell maybe this is my chance to actually ask her out on a date.

"Hey Ms. Jones, I know your happy to see me." Puts a smirk on his face

"I was happy to see you until you said that. Anyways how's my favorite Puckerman doing?"

"I'm doing just fine if you agree to just one date with me. What do you say would you do me the honor of going on a date with me at lets say 8:00?"

"I mean you did ask me very nicely and you are looking like an adorable puppy, so I mean why not. Casual or dressy boo?"

"Yes, you won't regret this date and casual. I see you later babe." Gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Mercedes POV

I can't believe I agreed to a date with Jake Puckerman. Why would I do that. I have been on dates before but that was with Sam. Jake and Sam are two different people anyways let me get my outfit out.

Jake walks up to Mercedes door at 7:40 dressed in a nice dress shirt, blue jeans, and white converses. He was nervous and had no clue why he knocks on her door and waits when she opens the door he smirks. Mercedes is wearing a nice pair of blue skinny jeans that looks down right sinful on her, a nice black shirt, and blue and white Jordan's.

"Well well Ms. Jones you are looking sexy as hell mmm mmm mmmm."

"Thank you Jake and you looking handsome tonight. Where are you taking me?"

"Well I was thinking a dinner and a movie. Is that good with you?"

"Yea it is. Lead the way".

When Mercedes and Jake left Mercedes house, Jake intertwined his hand with Mercedes and they walked and talked about everything. From Jake about to graduate to Mercedes new album that's about to come out, when they get to the movies Jake pays for both their tickets and goes to one of the restaurants inside the movies. The dinner was set in comfortable conversation they never ran out of things to talk about until the topic of Sam and Marley dating comes up.

"How you feel about Sam dating Marley, I know he was your first and everything?"

"I'm not mad at all, he had to move on just like me. What about you, how you feel about Marley dating Sam?"

"I did fuck up by sleeping with Bree so I can't be mad and I'm not mad plus I'm hanging out with you. So I'm a happy man."

"Your sweet Jake and I'm having a really good time with you. 'Looks at her watch uh oh we better wrap it up before we miss our movie."

Two hours after the movie

Jake is walking Mercedes home and he's contemplating whether he should kiss her or not. He makes up his mind to kiss her as long as he don't get slapped.

"Thank for an amazing time and are you ok?"

"Your welcome I had a great time to, yea I'm ok I want to kiss you but I'm afraid I get slapped."

"You won't get slapped, if you wanna kiss me go ahead."

Jake leans in slightly with Mercedes meeting him halfway and they share a gentle kiss.


	8. Samcedes fixing their problem

Samcedes smut one shot

It's been 5 years since Sam and Mercedes been married and everything was going great until one day their sex drive was horrible. One night as they are laying down after another horrible round of sex Mercedes decides to confront the big elephant in the room involving their sex life.  
>"Sam what's wrong with us?"<br>"I don't babe. When we first got together the sex was amazing and even the first 2 years it was amazing. I don't know what happened to our sex drive!"  
>"Do you still love me? Do you still find me beautiful?"<br>"Of course I still love you! I will always find you beautiful even though you walk around in night gowns and granny panties. Do you still love me? Am I still your handsome dork?"  
>Mercedes laughs softly as Sam talks about her night gowns and granny panties.<br>"Of course I still love my navi speaking husband. Even though your abs are gone and you have a beer belly I still find you handsome."  
>"My abs are not gone! They are just… Listen if I wanted my abs I can get them back but you didn't marry me for my abs."<br>"Yes your right I didn't marry you for your abs even though it be nice if you kept them but I digress. What are we gonna do about our sex life?"  
>"Yea. Yea. You still find me adorable. I mean we can spice it up a little bit that can help us."<br>"That's a good idea. Let's start tomorrow night! For now you can hold me me until we fall asleep." Sam holds Mercedes close as they fall into a peaceful slumber. The next day while Sam is at work Mercedes decides to prepare herself she gets herself waxed, buys herself a lace babydoll, and gets her some new lotion. As soon as she gets home she thinks about what she's about to do and hoped that this helped their sex life.

When Sam gets home from work he's met with the sounds of 90's r&b music but also the sweet angelic voice of his wife. He's looking around the house to see where Mercedes is at and once he reaches their bedroom door he looks at his wife with shock she actually had on something sexy instead of those nightgowns and granny panties.

As Mercedes is singing along with TLC she goes over to Sam and takes his hand leading him to their bed as she sways to the music.  
>Take a good look at it<br>Look at it now  
>Might be the last time you'll<br>Have a go round  
>I'll let you touch it if you'd<br>Like to go down  
>I'll let you go further<br>If you take the southern route  
>Don't go too fast<br>Don't go too slow  
>You've got to let your body flow<br>I like 'em attentive  
>And I like 'em in control<p>

Sam is thanking the high heavens their sex wife went bad he found this side extremely sexy and he was turned on by this side of her. As he is letting Mercedes lead them to the bed he groaned as he watched her ass sway.  
>[Chorus]<br>Baby it's yours  
>All yours<br>If you want it tonight  
>I'll give you the red light special<br>All through the night  
>Baby it's yours<br>All yours  
>If you want it tonight<br>Just come through my door  
>Take off my clothes<br>And turn on the red light

Mercedes is singing in tune with them at this point. She leads Sam to their bed and gently pushes him on the bed as she straddles his lap and begins to grind on him.

I know that you want me I can  
>See it in your eyes<br>You might as well be honest 'cause the  
>Body never lies<br>Tell me your secrets and I'll  
>I'll tell you mine<br>I'm fellin' quite sexy  
>And I want you for tonight<br>If I move too fast just let me know  
>'Cause it means you move too slow<br>I like some excitement  
>And I like a man that goes<p>

Sam was getting hard from her grinding on him and started to grind right along with her. He starts to feel her excitement when he feels a wet spot on his covered dick and he couldn't be happier.

If you want me  
>Let me know it<br>I'll make time but  
>You've got to show it<br>If you need me  
>I want to see<br>But don't mistake me  
>I don't want you down on your knees<br>I need someone a real man  
>I need someone who understands<br>I'm a woman a real woman  
>I know just what I want<br>I know just who I am

As the song ends Sam looks at Mercedes with lust and and love in his eyes and kisses her hungrily not like he been kissing her like she's a little girl. He breaks the kiss for some much needed air but that didn't stop his desire for her as he starts to leave little marks on her neck. Mercedes moans lowly as she feels Sam start to mark her neck she leans her head back granting him more access to her neck while still grinding on him. At this point Sam is starting to lose his cool and panting softly.  
>"Babe…. Cedes…."<br>"Yes Sammy?"  
>"Your killing me…. I want to make love to you."<br>"Oh Sammy Your ruining the fun for me."Continues to grind on him as a realization comes to mind.  
>"You know Sammy you haven't went down on me in a while I miss your tongue. Do you miss going down on me?"<br>"Holy shit I forgot that was always my favorite part before we had sex. Of course I miss it matter of fact come sit on my face."  
>He gives her no time to respond as he lays back and brings her up to his face he moves her panties to the side and proceeds to get reacquainted with her taste. At the first feel of his tongue since God knows when Mercedes let's out a loud moan.<br>"Holy Shit Sammy! That feels good." Her breathing becomes heavier and she feels her climax soon approaching.  
>"Sammy….. I'm close… So very close."<br>She starts to ride his face at an extremely fast pace meeting Sam's tongue lick for lick. Sam continues to lick, nibble, and slurp until he feels her love button becoming hard.  
>"Come on Cedes. Cum for me."<br>"Shit…. SAMMYYYYYYYY! Hot damn!" While Mercedes is coming down from her sexual high Sam unzips his pants and pulls it down along with his boxer briefs. Sam brings Mercedes slowly down his body until her play area is met with his and he quickly thrusts inside her not giving her time he starts to move.  
>They move together for a hour just enjoying the fact that they got their sex life's back moans, groans, and cursing is heard throughout the room.<br>Sam starts to feel his balls tighten and knows he's close.  
>"Cedes….."<br>"Babe….."  
>"I'm close.. So damn close. Please tell me your close to?"<br>"Yes babe super close." They continue to move together until Sam starts playing with her button and she lets out a loud moan.  
>"Shit… SAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"<br>"CEDESSSSSSSSS!" As they coming down from their high together they look at each other with content smiles on their faces.  
>"You know Sam I'm actually glad our sex drive went down. That was amazing we should do it again!"<br>"Of course it was amazing I'm Sam Evans I'm a talented man. Of course we gonna do it again but after our nap first and of course we gotta eat." They both fall asleep in each other's arms getting ready for round 2.

Excuse any grammar and spelling errors and excuse my smut. Not very good at it but I tried


	9. Sam puts Rachel in her place

Samchel

"Rachel?"  
>"Yes Sam?"<br>"What the hell is this I hear you asked me out?"  
>"Yea I did and I'm not sorry either."<br>"Your not sorry?"  
>"Nope I felt a connection when you kissed me."<br>"You felt a damn connection? I was under hypnosis!"  
>"It doesn't matter you kissed me that means your attracted to me!"<br>"Jesus fix it. Girl have you forgotten that you caused that rumor with me when I became homeless?"  
>"Yes I do but in my defense…"<br>"In your defense hell! You caused that rumor and everybody to think I was sleeping with Quinn and Kurt!"  
>"Sam….."<br>"Sam hell. Listen I don't like you. I'm not attracted to you not now, not when we was in high school and not when I was in New York visiting you!"  
>"Sam….."<br>"First of all how can you even ask me out and you told Mercedes that I felt like home and you was glad we didn't get together?"  
>"Lapse in judgement."<br>"No damn lapse in judgement!"  
>"Sam you kissed me!"<br>"Yes I did while I was under hypnosis if I wasn't under that damn thing I wouldn't have kissed you. I love Mercedes Jones!"  
>"You think you love her. When you kissed me you felt something."<br>"I didn't feel anything. I don't want your ass. What is so damn hard to understand?"  
>"You do want me I know you do!"<br>"Rachel I'm say this as nicely as possible I don't want you. I love Mercedes and that's not changing for anybody especially you!"  
>"Sam….."<br>"Sam nothing. Shouldn't you be coaching the glee club or something?"  
>"Nope I figured we can go out for lunch and talk about the kiss."<br>"Not interested. Matter of fact it's time for me to go FaceTime my girl. See you later Rachel."


	10. Rileystreet

Rileystreet: After both Amber and Chord post pictures of themselves in bed

While Amber is taking a nap preparing to do a jazz night at a club Chord decides to turn the tv on to football.  
>"Babe."<br>"Yea Ms. Pretty."  
>"Turn the tv off please?"<br>"Uhm, it's Sunday and football is on so that's not happening."  
>"Chord, I have a long night ahead of me so can you please turn the tv off?"<br>"Babygirl, I understand that but it's Sunday and football is on. Can't you go in the other room and nap?"  
>"Hell no! I was in here taking a nap first until you decided to come in here and turn that damn tv on."<br>Amber gets up fully pissed off and stands in front of the tv blocking him from finishing the game.  
>"AMBER!"<br>"CHORD!"  
>"Girl….."<br>"Girl what? I asked you nicely to turn off the damn television so I can finish my damn nap!"  
>"Amber you making me miss my football please go in the other room and take your nap?"<br>"No, you can go in the other room and watch the game since I can go in there and take a damn nap!"  
>"Babe…."<br>"Don't babe me."  
>"Babygirl…."<br>"Don't babygirl me either."  
>"Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I just wanted to watch the game. I didn't mean to wake you up."<br>"Chord. You better be lucky you cute."  
>"I'm more then cute and you know it.<br>"How about I watch football with you until I fall back asleep?"  
>"You know you can always just stay up, watch football with me then play video games with me. We haven't did that in a while?"<br>"What am I do with you baby Chord?"  
>"Love me, watch football with me, and play video games with me."<br>"Alright Babyboy you won but after you gonna help me with these lines. Is that a deal?"  
>"You got a deal. Come on get back in bed and let's cuddle while watching this game."<br>Amber gets back into bed and cuddles with Chord. They watch the football game with them arguing who's the better team and why. They then have their video game marathon with Amber losing at all the games and Chord doing his bodyrolls. 


	11. Tike Reunion Part 1

Tike Reunites Part 1

Mike's POV  
>Walking into the choir room bought back so many memories from when I first entered it with some of the football team, to meeting Tina and falling in love, to graduating and going to college, to coming back for Finn's funeral. The glee club was my way of letting out my emotions whether it was through my dancing or my off key singing it helped me.<br>Being with Tina was very special we met at an camp and it just fell into place. She helped me when my own father didn't want to realize want to realize being a doctor wasn't in my calling. I am about headline my first show at Carnegie Hall and I want Tina in the first row along with my parents I mean if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here. Seeing her in the choir room with all black and her blue highlights bought back many memories of when I first saw her.  
>"Wow goth Tina I never thought I see you again."<br>"Michael." Ok her short tone bothered me why she calling me my full name instead of Mike.  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yep." I know Tina like the back of my hand and I know something is bothering her.  
>"What happen? Why the attitude?"<br>"I don't have a attitude I just wasn't expecting you that's all."  
>"Tina?"<br>"What Mike? I'm not in the mood for this shit today!"  
>"Whoa! Ok. Tina. What….."<br>"I'm pregnant. I'm about two months it happened when you came back from touring with Lady Gaga." Wait did she just say she's pregnant. Should I be scared or happy I have no clue how to feel.  
>"Well congrats."<br>"Did you just say well congrats?" I think I just pissed her off should I run or start break dancing to distract her.  
>"Yes I mean…"<br>"Mike….. Go to hell… I don't what I seen in you."  
>"Wait.."<br>"Are you gonna question if the baby is yours or not?" I had that coming and now I feel like shit why can't I keep my mouth shut.  
>"Ok Tina. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I don't what I'm suppose to say to be honest."<br>"Goodbye Mike." Shit… Shit… Shit.. Mike your losing her cause of your mouth get your girl back.  
>"Wait! I'm sorry."<br>"Sorry means nothing to me. You just said well congrats after I told you I was pregnant with your child!"  
>"I'm super excited about us about to have a child it's just….."<br>"Yea goodbye Mike." I came here to tell her about me headlining Carnegie Hall and I'm blindsided.  
>"No… No…. No…. Tina ok… Uhm can you tell me again? Please?"<br>"No…."  
>"Yes you can… Listen I came here to give you a front row ticket to my first show at Carnegie Hall."<br>"I'll make sure I'll go to support you after this I have nothing to say to you."  
>"What about the baby?"<br>"Not your business."  
>"It is my business. My first reaction was stupid but you know I still love you and I just that wasn't right.. Just giver another chance please? After my show at Carnegie Hall let's go out a date like we used to when we was teenagers."<br>"Yea. Whatever.  
>Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. This might be a part 2. Enjoy or don't.<p> 


	12. Tike Reunion Part 2

_**Tike Reunion Part 2**_

_**Mike's POV**_  
><em><strong>I'm kind of shocked Tina said she come see me perform but I'm glad she did. I gotta make it right we always talked about having kids and getting married when we was in high school. I'm be a dad that's amazing I can teach him or her how to dance, play football, and teach them how to do cool hairstyles. <strong>_

_**How can I make this up to Tina? How can I prove to her that I just got word vomit when she told me she was pregnant? I need to do something cause their is a possibility I may never meet my child and Tina can walk away from me for good. We do have a date after the show so maybe I can prove it to her then I just can't afford to lose Tina again. Why am I such a jackass? **_

_**Tina's POV**_  
><em><strong>I regret coming to this show first of all I don't have no snacks, second of all this show is long as hell, and third of all I don't wanna see Mike after he said well congrats to me. The sad part about this is I still love him, I still get butterflies whenever I see him, and I thought he be happy to know we was going to have a child together but I was wrong. <strong>_

_**Mike is truly amazing on the stage he comes to life when he dances. I'm not gonna keep him from his child he have a relationship with them I'll just I guess I don't know what the hell I'm do. Is this show almost ever? I want to go home and eat my double stuff Oreos while binge watching criminal minds. Wait why is the video of Mike and I performing sing being shown? What the hell is going on and why is Mike coming towards me with a determined look? **_

_**"Mike what the hell you doing and why is that video of us singing sing being shown?" **_  
><em><strong>"Continue watching the video Tina." Ok Mike is scaring me why is he showing a video of us at a show he's headlining?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Mike….." <strong>_  
><em><strong>"I know you guys are wondering why I'm<strong>_  
><em><strong>showing a video of me and some girl in high school and that's simple she's my first love. She gave me some news today that I didn't react to well and I want a redo." What is Mike doing?<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Mike…."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"This gorgeous woman is Ms. Tina Cohen Chang my high school sweetheart and she is pregnant with my baby." <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Mike? Why you letting complete strangers know our business?" I never felt the urge to smack somebody more then I do Mike. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"I'm letting strangers know because I want the world to know that you are the mother of my child and I'm a complete jackass. Look on the screen Tina." What is this fool doing? What was I thinking when I got with him oh yea his abs.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Mike….."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Let's start this over. Let's start over as boyfriend and girlfriend and when baby Chang is born we get married. I just want you to tell me again your pregnant so I can give you the proper reaction." Should I tell him I'm pregnant again or should I walk out? I might as well tell him I'm pregnant again his reaction can't be worse then the first one.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I would like to start over as being your girlfriend and we can get to know each other again this time as adults. I'm pregnant Mike two months to be exact." Waiting for his reaction is nerve racking and it's annoying me and I still didn't eat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"You and I gonna have a baby together? You Ms. Tina Cohen Chang has made me the happiest guy in this building thank you so much." Wow this reaction is much better I'm still upset he did it in front of a bunch of strangers but to each their own.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I love you Mike." Mike lifts me up and gives me the biggest hug and kiss he's ever given me. I'm still hungry though but his reaction to him about to be a dad melt my heart. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"I love you to Tina. As I recall we have a date tonight. Are you ready?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Thank you my ass is hungry and plus I'm feeding your mini me so he or she probably gonna love food as much as you."<strong>_

_**Nobody's POV**_  
><em><strong>Mike and Tina head out for their date and go to BB Kings restaurant where they get to know each other as adults. Their date is a success even though when Mike heard love shack he got on the table and started dancing. After Mike continues to ask and ask and ask Tina decides to move in with him that way he doesn't miss no doctors appointments and he wants to be there every step of the way including when Tina is going through the motions. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Seven months later Mike and Tina welcome Michael Robert Chang III and Travis Adam Chang they get married in their backyard shortly after the twins are born.<strong>_

_**Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes enjoy or dont**_


	13. After the Samchel Date

Samchel

After the kiss Rachel and Sam shared Rachel was starting to feel things for Sam and even though she told Mercedes he reminded her of home and all that she couldn't help but to ask him out. When he said he'll go out with her she was beyond excited so she planned a special evening out at breadsticks and to her surprise ever since Finn's death she was having a good time with another guy. She figured after this date Sam wouldn't want anything else to do with her and go back to Mercedes but to her surprise he asked her on another date and offered to cook for her and she accepted. After the first two dates Sam and Rachel was inseparable and was getting to know each other as adults some of the staff was referring to them as the new Will and Emma. After two years of dating Sam proposes to Rachel in his parents home in Nashville with their closs friends by including Mercedes and her fiancé Derek. Sam and Rachel tie the knot a year later in the football field of Mckinley and soon after Rachel gives birth to a babygirl Tiana Shelby Evans.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy or don't.


	14. Mr Schue Apologizes

_**Mr. Schue Tries to Make Amends with the Troubletones**_

_**After the Troubletones performed at sectionals Mr. Schue finally realized that he is a shitty teacher. He was so busy giving Rachel her way making sure she was in the spotlight he forgot about the rest. He did give Quinn and Sam a spot at sectionals but that was only because of Emma. Now he is sitting there feeling like the worse teacher in the world for not using his other students but he wants to make it right and that's by apologizing. He figured he see all three of the Troubletones but he figured Brittany went to get some candy or something.  
>"You girls were amazing I'm proud of yall."<br>"qué quiere este idiota?"  
>"Santana not now please. Thank Mr. Schue. Kind of shocking you giving us a compliment since we not your precious Rachel Berry."<br>"Ok. I had that coming but I really do care about all of you guys it's just Rachel and I have a special connection."  
>"Hablas en serio?" If looks can kill Mr. Schue be dead.<br>"Mr. Schue what do you have want?"  
>"Well to apologize."<br>"You apologize? What happen your precious Rachel Berry finally showed you her true colors even though she been doing it for the past 3 years?"  
>"Mr. Schue I'm not in the mood and I have a bunch of razor blades in my hair that I'm not afraid to use so get on with it!"<br>"Ok. Look. I am a shitty teacher. While I should have been showcasing everyone's talent I was busy showcasing Rachel's and for that I'm sorry. For making you guys sway in the background to Rachel I'm sorry."  
>"That means nothing Mr. Schue. You have made your choice when it has came down to Rachel. Even when she was suppose to get in trouble you rewarded her."<br>"Mr. Schue I don't know what you want us to say but for me I can't forgive you after three years of dealing with the Rachel Berry show a teacher finally recognizes Santana Lopez and it feels pretty damn good."  
>"I just wanted to let you guys know I'm sorry and if you ever think about rejoining new directions I'll do better."<br>"You guys are next Mr. Schue good luck."  
>"adiós." With that the Troubletones left with their pride and Mr. Schue feeling hurt that some of his originals didn't want to come back. Who can blame them though he treated them badly just for Rachel.<br>Excuse any grammar and spelling. Enjoy or don't.  
>What Santana said: "what does this idiot want?"<br>"Are you serious?"  
>"Goodbye"<strong>_


	15. Sancedes Life

Sancedes/Mertana one shot

Mercedes and Santana have been married for the past three years and have a two year old son Antonio Lopez Jones who looks like Mercedes but act like Santana. Even though Mercedes and Santana was enemies at first but they managed to become friends and then fall in love. Now they are sitting in their condo watching Antonio run around and Santana rubbing circles on a very pregnant Mercedes stomach.

"Santana when this baby comes out of me keep your dick away from me."

"You said the same thing when Antonio was born but when the six weeks were up you wanted it badly."

"Yes I did but in my defense you was speaking Spanish and walking around in your boxers. I'm only human Tana."

"Me speaking Spanish gets you hot and bother? Hmm." Santana is coming up with a plan to mess with Mercedes.

"Tana..."

"sí mi amor." She starts to smirk seeing the discomfort on Mercedes face.

"Tana don't start..."

"usted es magnífico."

"Tana stop that..."

"Mommy you otay?"

"Sí mamá bebé bien. ir acabado de juego."

"Si mama."

"Tana what the hell?!"

"mi hermosa esposa embarazada que me hagas tener pensamientos traviesos."

"Tana stop that."

"sólo si usted está de acuerdo para dos niños más." Mercedes is full on confused and Santana is enjoying it.

"Tana I don't know what the hell you saying! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"me gusta verte caliente y mojada."

"What do I have to do to make you to stop talking Spanish?!"

"decir que sí."

"Fine yes to whatever the hell you asking! Now stop speaking Spanish."

"I love you babe. Thank for agreeing for two more kids two boys and two girls."

"Tana..."

"Come on let's go feed Antonio."

"I hate you and your dick."

"Nope you love both of us you say it when your screaming my name."

"Ugh I should have kept my mouth shut."

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes also excuse anything I said wrong in Spanish. Enjoy or don't


	16. Wildebrams Talk

Wildebrams one shot

After the six month time jump

Kitty walks through the hallways upset at the world. After Artie left she felt all alone and didn't want to have another boyfriend. Yes, she was a a cheerio and could have any boyfriend she wanted but her heart was with the wheelchair singing fool Artie. Not only did he graduate and leave her but he goes to New York and catches a STD from sleeping with different females. As she's walking through the hall she see's the familiar figure and she's angry, sad, but most of all happy to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Abrams it's good to see you any new std's?

"Hey Kitty. Listen we have to talk about that."

"Their's nothing to talk about you did what you wanted and didn't consider my feelings!"

"Baby doll it wasn't like that at all. I was new to New York, I wasn't the nerd no more girls was coming to me and I lost myself. Plain and simple I lost myself and I'm sorry."

"Why you telling me this Artie? Why are you sorry now when you wasn't sorry when you was in New York? After you left I didn't date nobody else!l and you turn around and just do that."

"I'm telling you this because I love your Kitty Wilde. Ok. I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you! You will never understand how sorry I am. I'm asking for one more chance, let me prove to you that I'm not that guy I was in New York."

"You love me but you go to New York and act like a man whore?! Really? I'm not gonna lie and say I don't love you but you hurt me... 'Artie tunes kitty out and does the first thing he's been wanting to do since he seen her pulls her into his lap and kisses her.

Kitty didn't want to kiss him back but she missed him he was the only guy who could deal with her bitchy attitude after a few minutes and a lack of oxygen they break the kiss and have their noses touch.

"I forgive you this time Artie and I'm willing to give you another chance." Smiles softly at the blue eyed babe

"Of course you are nobody can resist Artie Abrams. I promise I make it up to you."


	17. Blaine tells Sam he cheated on Kurt

After Blaine tells Sam he cheated on Kurt "It was a guy who friended me on Facebook. I went over to his place because it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life and I wasn't apart of it."

"You cheated on Kurt with a complete stranger?" "I felt that Kurt and I wasn't meant to be together but the funny thing is right after I did it I knew we was meant to be together."

"Wait a minute. You cheated on Kurt with a stranger then after you done that's when you realize yall two are meant to be together?!"

"Listen Sam…."

"No you listen Blaine! You maybe my best friend but Kurt was my friend first and you cheated on him with a complete stranger. Instead of you going to Kurt like a man and telling him how you was feeling you took the chicken way out."

"Sam….."

"No!No!No! Nothing you can do can make this better. How did Kurt take it when you told him you cheated?"

"He asked who I did it with and I said it didn't matter. What mattered was I was lonely and you wasn't there."

"Not only do you cheat on him but you put the blame on him. Are you serious?" "Sam you wouldn't understand…."

"Blaine I have been cheated on by somebody I thought was my soulmate. I gave her a promise ring and everything but yet she still cheated. I know how Kurt feels. When your cheated on it feels like you wasn't enough for that person. It feels like a piece of you has been ripped by the one person you gave your heart to."

"Sam I was lonely."

"I can't talk to you right now. I understand you being lonely but did you think about Kurt and how he was feeling or was you just thinking about yourself?"

"Sam I…"

"See you later Blaine."

excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. This is how that scene played out in my mind


	18. Tina tries to help Finn

Finna

Tina's POV

I watched as Finn placed some of the trophies the new directions won in the box and it broke her heart. Finn wasn't to blame for The New Directions losing he was being a concerned teacher. What else was he suppose to do? He seen Marley collapse and his protective instincts kicked in now he's moping around the choir room.

"You ok Finn?"

"I messed up. I caused the New Directions to lose and now their is no more New Directions."

"Finn you didn't..."

"Yes I did I didn't even realize anything was wrong with her!"

"Finn how could you have known?"

"I don't know Tina! Ok! Maybe I'm not meant to be a teacher. Maybe I am meant to be a mechanic!"

"Is that how you really feel about yourself?"

"Yes! When I was in high school I didn't know what the hell I was gonna become! Only thing I wanted was to leave Lima and not be looked upon as a Lima loser." Finn is full on pacing now wondering what the hell was he thinking he can get out of Lima.

"This is not the Finn Hudson I know."

"You never knew me. We was never friends you was just the weird girl with the blue hair and now you just a brat!" Tina is hurt by what Finn just said but decides to play it off.

"Your right I never knew you and we wasn't friends but I still admired you because of your drive. I still admired you even when you found out about Quinn and Puck you still came back. You know what your right though I was the weird girl with the blue hair and I am a brat but at least I grew up can't say the same about Rachel."

"Rachel has nothing to do with this!"

"Yea ok. Are you done crying over a girl who didn't give a damn about you in high school and now that y'all are out she still don't give a damn about you!"

"Tina..."

"Nope you said what you wanted to say and I have said what I wanted to say thank for taking over while Mr. Schue was gone." Finn is starting to feel like a jackass for what he said to Tina.

"I didn't mean to say those things to you."

"Yes you did. skin off my back. I have to go before I'm late for class one day your make a good teacher."

"Tina..."

"bye."

excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes


	19. Mercedes Confronts Rachel

Mercedes React to the Samchel Kiss

Walking the hallway of McKinley should be a happy feeling but not for Mercedes. She just heard about the kiss Rachel and Sam shared and decided it was time to put Rachel Berry in her place once and for all.

"Mercedes..."

"Shut the fuck up and sit your ass down!"

"excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's this I hear about you asking Sam on a date and then kissing afterwards?"

"Mercedes it's not..."

"It's not what Rachel? I came to you as a friend when I needed advice about the whole sex thing. I came to you when it all worked out and you said thankfully your feelings passed..."

"Well things change don't get upset cause Sam has upgraded."

"Upgraded to what? You flunked out of Nyada, you didn't last on broadway, and your TV show flopped. So what exactly did he upgrade to?"

"I'm still better then you."

"Only in your damn dreams! You have never been better then me even when we was in this hell hole. The only reason you felt you was better is cause Mr. Schue never put you in your place and always kissed your ass."

"I don't have to take this..."

"Your right you don't have to take this but your going to sit your ass down and hear me the fuck out."

"I don't have to..."

"it's either that or I drag your ass throughout this school like I want to. If I hear or even think that you trying work your way to Sam's heart I'll come back and whoop your ass. If I even think you trying your underhanded tricks to get Sam to pay attention to you I'm whoop your ass. Basically if you try to come near my man again I will whoop your ass and Mr. Schue is not here to protect you."

"I have Blaine to protect me."

"You bring Blaine into this I'm take him and whoop your ass and I'm take you and whoop his ass. Don't try me Rachel cause you will not like the end results! You can go back to your little teaching job I just came here to get that off my chest. With that Mercedes turns and leaves Rachel in a puddle of tears and also pissing herself.


	20. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry

Mercedes POV

This is the second time I made a jackass out of myself. First it was with Puck and him telling me he's Quinn's baby daddy and now with the Sam situation. Why did I even believe that rumor Rachel started? I should have asked instead of going along with it but Kurt and Quinn haven't talked to me in a while.  
>Walking into school today I felt so bad for Sam and his family nobody should ever have to go through that. I really do owe Sam an apology for going along with that damn rumor and I don't even know him. My older brother Marcus left some clothes at the house so I packed them up to give to Sam and brought some clothes for Stevie and Stacey.<br>I'm surprised Quinn even told me his little brother and sisters name. It's the end of the day and I'm in the choir room waiting for everybody else to come in. The next person that comes in is the person I need to apologize to hopefully he accepts it and the clothes.  
>"Sam?"<p>

"If your going to judge me again then you can kindly keep quiet. I expected more from you Mercedes we may not know each other but I didn't think you would be the one to believe a rumor."

"Ok I had that coming. I'm sorry that I went along with that rumor Rachel started. It all sounded to good to be true and I just…."

"Instead of asking me what the hell was going on you assumed. You left a bad taste in my mouth Mercedes…."

"Oh my God I'm sorry Sam damn! Just listen before everybody else come in. Once upon a time Quinn and I were friends but she ditched me cause she was on the Cheerios again. Once upon a time Kurt and I was friends but he ditched me for Rachel Berry. Does that give me a right to judge you? No it doesn't and I feel like an asshole for it. I'm sorry Sam Evans for judging you without getting all the fact. I'm sorry for even listening to Rachel in the first place. I'm sorry that your family is going through this rough time."

"Why would you even listen to Rachel in the first place?"

"I don't know I guess I was trying to.. Listen I don't know but here you go."

"What's this?"

"My older brother left some clothes and I figured you can use them more then he can and I got some clothes for Stevie and Stacey. It's apart of my apology it may not be much but it's something. Oh their is also some home cooked meals in the other bags and a few desserts that my mom and I made."

"You didn't have to…."

"Yes I did I wanted to let you know that I'm not judgmental and that I'm actually a nice person."

"Wow thank you Mercedes this means something to me and my family."

"Your welcome Sam and your a good person for doing what you have to do to take care of your family." Before Sam can get another word in the rest of the class starts to fill in the choir room and he smiles to himself looking at the bags of clothes and food in his hand. Maybe him and Mercedes can have a wonderful friendship after all.

excuse any grammar and spelling. Enjoy or don't


	21. Rachel Tells Sam

Rachel Tells Sam That Mercedes Threatened Her

It's been a week since Mercedes threatened to whoop Rachel's ass. It's been a week since Rachel pissed on herself in the choir room. Rachel decides to tell Sam about what Mercedes said that's why she's sitting on the bleachers waiting on Sam. When Sam is done with talking to Coach Bieste he decides to go talk to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

"Mercedes threatened me. Somehow she found out about our date and the kias we shared and she said if I ever come near you again or even think about it she come back and whoop me."**  
><strong>

"Oh. Well I mean..." Sam is at a lost for words he don't know what to say he don't want to hurt Rachel's feelings but he also don't want her to get her ass handed to her.

"I told Mercedes that she's mad that you upgraded and I told her I'm still better then her."

"What did I upgrade to Rachel? You was never better then Mercedes. Only reason you felt you was better is because of Mr. Schue. What else did you say?"

"I told her that I have Blaine to protect me."

"That was a stupid statement. First of all Rachel why would you bring Blaine into this? What was going through your head when you said that."

"I don't know. I thought me bringing Blaine into would scare her or at least..."

"At least what? Rachel I promise you if even gets that far and Blaine somehow gets involved you and Blaine are gonna share a hospital room!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No my baby already did that. I'm not making a threat to Blaine I'm making a promise I will have no problem shoving my foot up his ass."

"Sam I thought we shared something special."

"No we didn't. I have to go I gotta help coach prepare the boys for the game. Make sure to tell Blaine my message see you later Rachel." With that Sam gets up and leaves Rachel shocked and in more tears then she was in last week.


	22. Cherry One Shot

**_Daddy/Baby Bonding_**

**_Mike and Rachel have been married for 3 years. They started going out after they ran into each other in New York and as they say the rest is history. Mike was laying next to a sleeping Rachel looking at the daddy bracelet he found on her dresser. He thinks now is the time to have a little conversation with his unborn baby he slowly slides down the bed until he's face to face with her pregnant belly. _**

**_"Hey little man or babygirl my name is Michael Robert Chang Jr. or you can call me daddy." He smiles softly as he feels little movement in his wife's stomach. _**

**_"Your mommy don't know that I know she's pregnant and its going to stay that way. Mike is thinking about singing a song to the baby but decided to just talk to it._**

**_"I was going to sing you a song but I realized I can't really hold a note. I mean I'm pretty decent singer but not that good. I'm more of a dancer and if I do say so myself I'm pretty damn good." Mike is smiling thinking about if his little boy or girl going to dance like him._**

**_"Besides loving to dance. I love food but your mommy can't cook so I usually have to go over to your Aunt Santana Or Aunt Mercedes house to eat. I also love junk food. I have a secret stash of snacks that your mommy don't know about she would throw it all out." Mike starts to see Rachel stir and breathes a sigh of relief when she stops and falls asleep again. _**

**_"You know I always wanted a babygirl so I can treat her like a princess but now it don't matter if your a boy or a girl. I'm treat you like the prince or princess you are. Your mommy like this Barbera lady I don't know who she is but somedays you might hear a lot of her. On those days you be in the basement with me probably watching me dance or listening to some old school tracks." Mike starts to think about when the baby gets here and how many moments him and the baby are going to have when Rachel goes on her Barbera spree._**

**_"Alright Prince or Princess Daddy gotta go I gotta wake up in the morning to be at the dance studio. I be back tomorrow night and we will resume this. Love you little one never forget that." Mike crawls back up the bed and wraps his arm around Rachel's waist smiling thinking about their unborn child._**


	23. Quinn Bonds With Beth

_**Quinn is now a Yale Graduate she may have not did everything by the book but she is a Yale Graduate. Now that she has grown up a little bit she figured now is the time to have a proper relationship with Beth. Quinn was visiting Lima and went by Shelby's place to see if she can spend sometime with Beth. **_

_**Quinn is thankful when Shelby gives the ok for her and Beth to hangout. She doesn't know what to say to Beth so she decides to just start asking a few questions.**_

_**"So Beth how old are you?" **_

_**"I'm seven and I just lost a tooth mommy." Quinn is shocked when Beth calls her mommy.**_

_**"You just called me mommy. How did you know?"**_

_**"My other mommy always talks about you and my daddy and she shows me pictures of you guys. His nickname for me is monkeyface it makes me smile." Quinn smiles down at her twin as she talks about the nickname Puck gave her.**_

_**"Do you have a favorite color?"**_

_**"Uh blue it's the color of the sky and the sky is pretty. What's your favorite color mommy?" Quinn is still shocked that Beth is calling her mommy but she likes the feeling.**_

_**"My favorite color is white."**_

_**"That's nice. My daddy had a dead squirrel on his head one time he looked funny." Beth starts giggling thinking about the Mohawk her father once had and Quinn starts to laugh to. They continue to talk and laugh and get to know each other as mother and daughter. **_

_**Beth's other question makes Quinn feel really bad.**_

_**"Mommy do you love me?"**_

_**"Why you ask that?"**_

_**"Cause you missed my first day of school and just asking." Quinn looks down ashamed that she's missed some important days in Beth's life.**_

_**"I'm sorry that I missed some of those days but mommy had to get smart. You don't want a dumb mommy do you?" Beth starts to giggle at her mom and her silliness.**_

_**"No I don't want a dumb mommy my other mommy is smart and I think my daddy is smart." **_

_**"Yes your daddy is smart and to answer your question yes I love you Beth. I love you very much your my twin." **_

_**"I am?"**_

_**"Yes you are. Your a very pretty little girl big hazel eyes, big toothless smile, and you are my precious babygirl."**_

_**"Really mommy?"**_

_**"Yes babygirl. What you want to do today Beth its your choice?" **_

_**"I wanna go to the park and get ice cream!" Beth smiles brightly at her mother waiting for the okay. **_

_**"Ok but before we get ice cream we have to eat regular food. How does that sound?"**_

_**"Okay mommy. I love you." Quinn feels tears starting to burn her eyes hearing Beth say she love her. **_

_**"I love you to Beth." For the rest of the day Quinn and Beth have a fun filled day filled with laughter and getting to know each other. **_

_**Excuse any grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy or don't.**_


	24. Quinncedes

Quinncedes One Shot

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Mercedes what's up?"

"How would you feel if I went on a date with one of you exes?"

"I mean I be upset but that's why they my exes. Why you ask Puck asked you on a date?"

"Not exactly I learned my lesson with that one."

"So who you talking about going on a date with then?"

"Sam."

"Sam? As in hi my name is Sam and I do not like Green Eggs and Ham Sam? The

Sam who performed two Justin Bieber songs and had the Justin Bieber Experience?" Quinn is shocked that Sam and Mercedes are dating. She never thought Mercedes would be attracted to Sam.

"Yea that Sam. He took Rachel and I to prom and we had a good time together even though Rachel ditched us for Jesse."

"You think he wants to date you because Rachel ditched you guys and you guys had to keep each other company?"

"Well not exactly. He asked me to dance and we had a great time dancing. I just came to you because he asked on a date."

"Oh well I'm sorry for assuming that you was you know. I'm ok with you going on a date with Sam." Quinn smiles softly at her once friend and is starting to regret treating her badly.

"It's ok Quinn. I just wanted to make sure it was ok. I don't wanna do anything that would make you uncomfortable Sam is your ex."

"Thank for considering my feelings Mercedes. Have fun on your date with Sam and if you need help you can call me."

"I try to have a good time and I'll take you up on your offer. This is my first date so I can use the help." Mercedes and Quinn continue to talk and catch up on everything and Quinn helps Mercedes prepare for her date with Sam.


	25. Puck tells his Mom Quinn is Pregnant

Puck's POV

How did this happen?! I used protection. I made sure I wrapped it up! I'm about to become a dad another's person life is in my hands. What did I do to deserve this? Was I sleeping with to many girls? Was I shitty to basically every girl I slept

with?

Why Quinn? Why did I have to get her pregnant? Only reason she slept with me is so she can help her good girl reputation and plus I heard Finn wasn't giving into her.

I need talk to my mom she know what to do. Sarah isn't here so this gives us a few hours of Mommy/Son time. How do I break this to my mom? Uh mom you know how you said you wanted grandkids? Well that's happening sooner then expected. I can go with this one. Mom get your knitting needles ready in nine months theirs gonna be tiny feet running around. Well time to face the music and talk to my mom about this.

"Hey Mom may we talk?" His mom is looking at him with an questionable expression on her face because he never wanted to talk to her before.

"What's wrong Puck?"

"Mommy I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't even know how this happened. I was careful. I made sure of it and now..." Pucks mother is not understanding where all of this is coming until he says he was careful.

"Puck did you...?" Puck is now panicking not knowing what else to say.

"I got Quinn pregnant mommy. I didn't mean to. We had a few wine coolers and she asked if I had protection and now she's pregnant.

"Quinn the bitch of a cheerleader you always talking about? Wine coolers? Puck did you lose your mind?"

"Mommy I promise you it wasn't suppose to happen. I remember putting the condom on and now she's pregnant. Maybe I can ask her to get rid of it. Yea that's best for both of us."

"You did lose your damn mind. Your gonna ask her to get rid of it?! Are you kidding me? You laid down and helped that girl make that baby and you gonna help take care of it."

"Mommy..."

"Mommy hell! Your not gonna be a deadbeat daddy like your father. Your gonna be apart of your child's life.

Even if Quinn don't want you to be. You do everything in your power to make sure she don't feel alone in this. Even if you have to get a side job to help your going to help."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can and you will. You should of thought about this before you laid down with her. Now you gonna pay."

"I don't want to be a screw up like my dad."

"You won't. When I gave birth to you I didn't give birth to a fuck up. You Noah Puckerman is going to be a great father."

"You think so mommy?"

"I know so. Next time Noah you have to be careful anything could have happened. Maybe this teach you to keep your dick locked up."

"I know mama and yes mama this taught me to keep it locked up."

"Good I'm glad we had this discussion. Want Chinese tonight?"

"Yea I'm glad to. Na I cook for you guys. Ma?"

"Yea Noah?"

"I don't say this enough but I love you."

"I love you to my knuckleheaded baby!" For the rest of the day Puck and his mom spent the day laughing and spending time together until the mom had to go get Sarah and Puck had to prepare dinner.


	26. Puck introduces Jake and Beth

Puck's POV

Today was the day I'm hanging with my best gal Beth. I miss seeing her smile, I miss her hazel eyes, I just miss my babygirl. I'm glad Shelby allowed me to hang with her and plus I told Jake that I have a special girl I want to introduce him to.

"Thank for letting me spend time with my girl today." Puck was sitting in Shelby's living room waiting on Beth to finish getting ready.

"No problem Puck. You know I never had a problem with you or Quinn spending time with Beth. It's important to me that Beth knows her biological parents. So what you guys doing today?

"Well I was going to take her to the park and take her to meet my brother Jake." Shelby is shocked to just hear about Puck's brother.

"You have a brother?"

"Half brother but yes I do. Is it ok that I introduce them? I want Beth to know a little bit of her family."

"It's ok I'm just shocked to just be hearing about this. Half brother?"

"Yea we have the same jackass of a father and different moms." Just then little Beth came trotting in the living room.

"Ooo daddy you said a bad word."

"I did? Oh man. What do I owe you for saying a bad word?"

"You owe me lots of hugs and kisses and you have to take me to the park."

"Hmm hugs and kisses and I take you to the park. You got yourself a deal and after I'm introduce you to somebody important." Beth ears perks up when Puck says he's introducing her to somebody important.

"Who is it?"

"You have to wait and see princess. Come on we have a day of fun ahead of us. Make sure to give your mom a hug and kiss." Puck helps Beth put her coat and stuff on and Beth makes sure to hug and kiss Shelby goodbye.

Jakes POV

Puck said he has a special girl he wants me to meet. I hope he not dating Kitty or Quinn again. Well whoever she is she better treat my brother right.

Well my brother did say he's gonna spend sometime with this girl before he introduces her to me. So this gives me time to prepare my questions for her. Maybe I can hang with Marley for a little while before Puck texts me saying it's time to meet this mysterious girl.

Nobody's POV

Puck and Beth was having a field day at the park. Beth kept asking questions about who was she meeting. Puck just kept shaking his head and saying its a surprise. Time went by fast and before Puck knew it he was parking outside of the dance studio.

"You ready to meet this mysterious person monkeyface?"

"Yes daddy I'm ready."

"Ok babygirl but this has to be a secret. Okay?"

"Okay daddy. Let's go!" Puck helps Beth out the car and walks hand in hand to the studio.

"Ok babygirl stay right here. Okay give daddy a few minutes."

"Okay daddy." Puck goes inside the dance studio and sees Jake and Marley dancing together. He had to admit Jake and Marley were cute together.

"Wow lil bro with the fro looking good."

"Hey man. Thank you remember Marley?"

"Yea I do. Hey Marley. You guys ready to meet my special lady?"

"Hey Puck. Yea Jake was telling me you have a new lady in your life so where is she?" Puck goes outside and picks Beth up carrying her inside the dance studio. Marley and Jake watch as Puck bring a little girl in the studio. Jake looks at the little girl recognizing some of his features on her.

"Guys this is my special lady Beth she's my daughter." Marley and Jake look at Puck like he has grown a second head.

"Daughter? As in I have a niece?" Marley sees the look on Jake's face and decides to leave so the two brothers can talk.

"Yes you have a niece. Quinn and I had her in high school but gave her up for adoption."

"Why you didn't tell me before?"

"That's not important now. What's important is you have niece who you can get to know. Say hi to your uncle Jake Beth."

"Hi uncle Jake."

"Hello Beth." Jake takes Beth from Pucks arms and spins Beth around loving the sound of her giggles. Beth and Jake sit down and get to know each other while Puck watches on with a proud look. Jame teaches both Beth and Pice how to dance realizing that Beth gets the dancing gene from him and thankfully not Puck.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes

enjoy or don't


	27. After the Human Nature Kiss

_**Mercedes POV **_

_**What did I just do? Why did I just kiss Sam? I'm in a relationship with Shane. I cheated on Shane! Oh my God! I just cheated on Shane with my ex. I have to talk to somebody about this I can't talk to Rachel she has a big mouth. I can't talk to Kurt he blabs to Rachel and he was once my best friend. Maybe I can talk to Quinn we was once friends and she doesn't have a big mouth. Let me go talk to her and see her opinion on this situation with the kiss. **_

_**"Hey Quinn." **_

_**"Hey Mercedes how you been?" "I have been better. Uhm I need advice about something." **_

_**"What's up Mercedes?" **_

_**"I kissed Sam and I'm in a relationship with Shane now I have conflicted feelings." **_

_**"Wow uhm do you have feelings for Sam?" **_

_**"Yea he was my first real boyfriend but I thought they left when he left for Tennessee." **_

_**"Real feelings never leave Mercedes." I'm with Shane though Quinn and I have feelings for him."**_

_** "Are you sure you have feelings for Shane or are you with him to feel that void Sam left?" **_

_**"I don't know Quinn what you think I should do?" **_

_**"Try talking to Emma. She is a counselor and maybe you and Sam can see her together. She might be able to give you guys advice on what to do." **_

_**"Are you sure going to Emma is a good idea? She was in a love triangle with the dentist guy and Mr. Schue." "Yea that was a weird thing but she's good at giving advice just go to her with Sam." **_

_**"Your right maybe we do need to go to her. Let me get to class. Thank you Quinn even though we not as close as we were before your a good friend." "Your welcome and even though we're not close your still my soul sister." Mercedes leaves for class her and Sam have to talk and soon.**_

_**Sam's POV **_

_**Mercedes been acting strange towards me since the kiss we shared. Did I do something wrong? Was I to straight forward? I gotta talk to somebody about this we kissed it's not like we did the hokey pokey. **_

_**"Yo Trouty!" **_

_**"What Santana?" **_

_**"Where's Aretha?" **_

_**"I don't know probably watching Shane practice." **_

_**"What's your problem?" **_

_**"Why do you care?" **_

_**"Listen I may have used you but you should know you can talk to me." "Yea I know. Mercedes and I kissed and now she's avoiding me." **_

_**"Whoa. Isn't she with Shane?" **_

_**"Yea." **_

_**"Do you still have feelings for her?" "Of course I do that's why I wanted to do human nature with her." **_

_**"Then what's the problem?" **_

_**"Do you listen Satan? She's with Shane!" **_

_**"That means what again? If you still have feelings for her then do what you have to do!" **_

_**"Not that simple." **_

_**"Ever thought about going to Emma? Brit and I have went to Emma many of times when we was friends with benefits. Emma is really good at giving advice she helped us numerous of times." **_

_**"Maybe going to Emma is not a bad idea. I talk to her about it you know Satan your actually useful." **_

_**"Thank you Trouty well when you see Aretha tell her I need to talk to her. "Bye." **_

_**"Bye." **_

_**Nobody's POV **_

_**After talking to Quinn and Santana Sam and Mercedes decided to meet up at the park so they can discuss things and see if they on the same page about talking to Emma.**_

_**"Hello Sam." **_

_**"Hey." **_

_**"Listen I want to apologize for avoiding you I shouldn't have done that." **_

_**"It's cool." **_

_**"Why so short?" **_

_**"How you feel about going to talk to Emma to see what she thinks about this situation?" **_

_**"I think that's a good idea. That's why I wanted us to meet here cause I wanted to see your opinion on it." **_

_**"Well it's settled then Monday we go see Emma and see her views on this. I have to go I have curfew." **_

_**"Sam…." **_

_**"You could have just talked to me about how you felt instead of ignoring me that hurts. See you later Mercedes." Mercedes watch Sam leave and starts to realize the way she handled it did not help the situation. Maybe Emma can help fix this she is a counselor after all. **_

_**Excuse any grammar and spelling. I hope this is good if not oh well!**_


	28. Finchel Wedding and Baby

Finn's POV

Wow today's the day I'm getting married. I know Rachel and I was suppose to get married after graduation but I'm glad we didn't.

After she went to New York and met that Brody dude and I went to the army and failed I realize we wouldn't have worked.

Going back to the army was the best thing I ever did it helped me focus, it helped me figure out what I wanted, and it helped me with my insecurities.

I wish my dad was here to help me. I wish my dad was here to send me off. Burt may not be my real father but I'm glad he's here to help and guide me.

"You ready Finn? It's almost time."

"I think I'm ready. I'm nervous really nervous."

"Now you know how I felt when your mother and I got married. Why you nervous?"

"I don't want to be a bad husband. I don't want to be a bad father. I want my son to look up to me. Rachel's due date is almost here and I wanna make sure I'm the man for her."

"That's every man's fear. They fear that the women they marrying can do better. They fear their children could have chosen a better father. I felt that way when Kurt's mother and I got married. I felt that way when she gave birth to Kurt. It's ok Finn your going to be a hell of a husband and a great father."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so. Now come on time for you to get married."

Burt and I head out to the front of the church where the rabbi and my best man Kurt waiting for us.

"You have the ring right Kurt?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his older brother as Finn asks the same question for the 500th time.

"Yes, now can you please shut up."

"Sorry." Finn starts talking to the rabbi trying to calm his nerves but that's not helping him all. Finn talks to the rabbi and Kurt for a little while until he sees Santana running towards them.

"Frankenteen we have to go!"

"Go where I'm about to get married soon. Wait your still gay right?"

"Yes you idiot. We have to get the hobbit to the hospital her water just broke."

"Wait this can't be happening! The baby is suppose to be here next week."

"Well it's happening so you and lady Hummel lets go!"

A Few Hours Later

After Finn drove to the hospital like a bat out of hell and Santana yelled at half the hospital staff to stop being lazy. Rachel was wheeled into her room and given a epidural to help the process after 4 hours of labor she finally gives birth to a 7 pound 11 inch baby boy.

"So what should we name him?" Finn asked Rachel as he holds his sleeping son in his arms.

"How about Finn Christopher Hudson Jr?"

"After me? You want to name him after me?"

"Yea he is your son after all and he can carry on your legacy."

"Finn Jr. I like it. While we at it we can get married now. Santana dragged the rabbi here to make it easier for us."

"We can't get married here..."

"Yes we can and we will. Finn Jr. is here with us and he can celebrate this with us." The rabbi is escorted into the room along with Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. They watch as Finn and Rachel is joined together as husband and wife with their little bundle of joy in their lives.


	29. Samcedes Secret Santa

Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones have worked for the same comic book store for a few years and was secretly attracted to each other. On many occasions Sam has wanted to ask Mercedes out for a tea but whenever he tried to he got cold feet. Mercedes has wanted to ask Sam to go with her to karaoke but when she got the courage Sam was always surrounded by Kitty.

Now they were at their job's annual Christmas party giving each other secret glances. Kitty was busy talking Sam's ear off about nothing and trying to be sexy. Mercedes was talking to her best friend Unique about the upcoming Lady Antebellum concert they was going to. Everybody was talking and having a good time until their manger Shane Tinsley's voice came through the crowd.

"Alright everybody! It's that favorite time of year! It's secret Santa time." Everybody started to mumble and grumble about secret Santa. Shane held out the hat and one by one everybody picked a name out the hat. After everybody got the names out for the secret Santa they returned to partying.

Mercedes was looking at the name she picked out the hat and had no clue what the hell she was going to do.  
>"Unique you wanna switch names?"<br>"Girl no I got Ryder and you know I been crushing on him. Why you wanna switch anyway?"  
>"I got Sam."<br>"The problem is?"  
>"He don't know I like him. What if he don't like me back?"<br>"This is the perfect opportunity for you to show him your feelings." Mercedes and Unique talk for the remainder of the party about what they gonna do for their crushes.

Sam was excited and scared at the same time picking Mercedes name but he knew he had to take this opportunity.  
>"Ryder who you get?"<br>"Unique I been crushing on her for a while now so this is my chance. Who you get?"  
>"I got Mercedes. I don't know what I'm do though."<br>"Well we figure this out together. We gotta be creative though so nobody can steal our girls." Ryder and Sam talked about plans to get Mercedes and Unique be their girlfriends.

On some days the boys would leave the girls cute notes and flowers. While the girls would leave them action figures and cute notes. They continued with this cute game for two weeks until they was out of money and ideas. Sam and Ryder decided to put it to an end and leave the girls two mistletoes, tickets to see Lady Antebellum with them, perfume sets, and notes telling them what they are going to have on.

The girls seen the gifts and squealed.  
>"Look at what our secret santas left us Mercedes!"<br>"I know. I can't wait to see who they are. Maybe we should get them something."  
>"Yea we should." The girls gather their gifts and leave heading out to get some comic con tickets and action figures.<p>

Sam and Ryder are standing outside the concert place Lady Antebellum is going to be performing at. They have roses in their hands and two hot chocolates to give to the girls. To say they are nervous is an understatement but they just wanted to impress Mercedes and Unique.

Walking towards the concert place felt like a lifetime instead of 5 minutes. Looking for their secret santas was more difficult then it should have been. After tapping each guy on the shoulder and being disappointed Mercedes wanted to go home and warm up but Unique was persistent.  
>"What harm could it do to tap those two guys on the shoulders? We damn near tapped almost every dude on the shoulder this can't hurt!"<br>"Fine Unique but if your wrong you owe me."  
>"Yea okay!" Mercedes and Unique approach the two strangers getting ready for disappointment. When Mercedes tapped the stranger on his shoulder she was met with beautiful green eyes and a lopsided smile. Unique was met with gorgeous brown eyes and a smirk.<br>"Hello Mercedes. My name is Sam and I'm your secret Santa."  
>"Unique. My name is Ryder and I'm your secret Santa." Both girls are shocked but happy at the same time that they stood their frozen. After internally screaming they get their bearings about themselves and introduced themselves.<br>"Hello Sam. My name is Mercedes and I'm your secret Santa.  
>"Hi Ryder. My name is Unique and I'm your secret Santa." The girls give the boys their gifts and they get to know each other while waiting to get inside the concert place. They have a good time along with everybody else singing and dancing along to Lady Antebellum's music. They end the night on a good note the girls holding up the mistletoes the boys got for them and sealing their night with a kiss.<p> 


	30. Kiddie Samcedes

Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones have known each other since they was babies. Celebrated basically every holiday together since they was small. Now they are sitting here at Mercedes house playing with action figures and talking about comic books and what they want santa to get them for Christmas.

"What you want Santa to get you for Christmas Sammy?"

"The flash action figure and t shirt. I also want tickets to see the new x-men movie. What you want Santa to get you"?

"Uh I don't know know he can surprise me."

"What if the present is bad."

"I'm still going to be happy."

"You think our parents let us spend Christmas together?"

"They might say no but it wouldn't hurt to ask."  
>They continue to play and talk until it was time for Sam to go home. Later that night Mercedes asked if Sam and his family can spend Christmas with them and was met with a polite no. When Sam went home and asked he was met with a polite no. They was sad but their parents gave good reasons as to why they couldn't spend Christmas together.<br>On Christmas Day Mary Evans was making a sweet potato pie and everything was going fine. Next thing that happens is a small fire breaks out and they have to leave. They don't want to go to the Jones house but they have no where else to go.  
>Sam and Mercedes are happy to see each other and spend Christmas together. They open their presents together with smiles on their faces and when Sam see's that Mercedes is quiet he gets scared.<p>

"You okay?" "

Yea Sammy. Santa gave me what I wanted." "

What was that?"

"I got to spend Christmas with my best friend which is you." Sam and Mercedes hug and Mercedes gives Sam a peck on the cheek.

This is really bad. I wrote this last night but yea I hope yall enjoy


	31. Samcedes: I'll be home for Christmas

Samcedes I'll be home for Christmas

Samcedes I'll be home for Christmas  
>Mercedes was not starting to feel the holiday spirit. She was pregnant and her husband Sam was in the army. Each time she skypes with him and ask if he be home for Christmas he says no. She wants to scream but she realizes this is his job.<p>

Looking at Sam's background picture on her laptop she starts to wonder if he make it out alive. The reason he joined is so he can protect his country and have a sense of being. Logging on to skype she waits for green eyes and a lopsided smile to greet her.

When Sam answers her Skype call she starts to take in all his features to his long dirty blond hair, his plump red lips that she missed kissing, and the scruff that was starting to form on his face.  
>"You need to shave." Mercedes starts to giggle as Sam gives her a glare.<br>"That's really how you greet your husband. Really Cedes? I thought you loved me." Sam smiles as his wife starts to laugh.  
>"Of course I love you but I also know you gotta do better with your grooming. I know I ask this a lot but is their anyway you can come home for Christmas?"<br>"Sorry babygirl I won't be able to come home for Christmas and I really wanna be there. I'm sorry I can't change it if I could I be on the first bus out of here but duty calls." Mercedes blinks back tears as she looks at her husbands sad face.  
>"It's okay next year we be together so I can wait." Mercedes and Sam continue their conversation until it was time for Sam to go back he made promises to call Mercedes for Christmas.<p>

Looking down at her stomach she starts to wonder if he be home for the baby's birth. She starts to wonder if she even wants to be married to Sam anymore. She loves Sam with all her heart but at this moment she's questioning if that's enough. Her thoughts are broken by her best friend Unique's loud voice.  
>"Ryder's coming home for Christmas! I can't wait to see him I missed him so much. Why you look so gloom?"<br>"Sam isn't coming home for Christmas and I'm wondering if I want to be married to a guy in the army." Unique looks at Mercedes and fights the urge to tell her Sam is coming home but she fights it.  
>"We knew what we was getting ourselves into when me married two Army guys. We knew what we was getting ourselves into when they signed up for the army. We knew that this was going to be tough..."<br>"Don't you think I know that Unique?! Only thing I want is for my husband to come home for good. I'm tired of every time he comes home he had to leave. I'm tired of the damn nightmares I have of him being dead." The tears that Mercedes has been fighting since her Skype session with Sam and she finally breaks down and cries. Unique comforts her best friend the best way she knows how and just hugs her.  
>"I know how you feel Mercedes but we signed up for this. I know good and damn well you ain't no quitter. You have to think about that baby that's inside of you. Christmas is two days away and your sadness is starting to mess with my holiday spirit." Mercedes lets out a bubbly laugh and just looks at her best friend shaking her head.<p>

Christmas Day  
>Mercedes woke up feeling better then she did before but she was still sad. She wanted Sam home with her celebrating Christmas but it wasn't happening. Getting up she started to prepare for the Christmas party her and Unique was hosting she made yams, greens, ribs, a cherry cheesecake, and an apple cheesecake. Unique made chicken, bake Mac and cheese, turnips, peach cobbler, and homemade vanilla ice-cream.<p>

They was setting up the tree when Unique got a call from Ryder. Unique excused herself so they can talk in private.  
>"Ryder Lynn this better be you calling about you and Sam being at the bus stop!"<br>"No it's not. We couldn't make it babe sorry."  
>"What the hell you mean you couldn't make it. I'm over here telling Mercedes everything going be okay and yall asses not even showing up..." Before Unique can finish her rant their was a knock at the door pissing her off even more. "Hold on Ryder I'm not done telling you off!" Unique puts her phone down and answers the door ready to tell whoever it is off.<br>"Listen here I... Oh my God Ryder! Mercedes heard the commotion and was happy Unique was getting to see her husband for Christmas. Unique wraps her arms around Ryder's neck and gives him a kiss until she notices somebodies missing. Wait where's Sam?"  
>"Tell Mercedes to come outside."<p>

Unique looks at the smirk her husband has on his face and realizes Mercedes is about to be happy. After arguing with Mercedes for 15 minutes she finally got Mercedes to come outside. Mercedes really don't wanna go outside she just wants to stay in the house feed her and her baby and Skype with Sam.

Going outside Mercedes smiles softly at how cute Ryder and Unique was being.  
>"Did you guys bring me out here to see how cute you two can be?" Unique and Ryder look at each other and put identical smirks on their faces. Mercedes starts to feel little light movements in her stomach and that only happens when she skypes with Sam. Thinking nothing of it she starts to go back in the house until she hears her husbands voice.<br>"So you not even gonna act like your happy to see me?" Mercedes turns around and sees her husband standing there with a lopsided smile on his face. She starts to walks slowly toward her husband making sure this wasn't a dream and that he's actually there. When she reaches him she puts her small hands on his face and caresses it sweetly.  
>"Your home Sammy. How? When?"<br>"That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm home to spend Christmas with you." They share a loving kiss that soon got heated and they broke apart.  
>"I have something to tell you Sammy but first I need you make a promise to me."<br>"Anything Mercy."  
>"Promise me you make it out alive. Promise me that I won't get a knock at the door. Just promise me you stay safe while you out there?"<br>"I promise Cedes nothing is more important to me then getting out alive and finally starting a family with you."  
>"Well in 9 months we be welcoming a little solider into our family. Mercedes lets out a squeal when Sam lifts her up and twirls her around expressing how happy he is. Finally putting her down Sam kneels down on his knees and starts talking to Mercedes stomach. Mercedes and Sam remember that Ryder and Unique was there but when they turn around the couple is gone. They head back in their house and celebrate their one of many family Christmases.<p> 


	32. Samcedes ReunionChristmas

Looking around McKinley one last time Sam sighs as he starts to walk out his old high school. It was the Christmas holiday and he was out of a job and had nobody to spend Christmas with. After Sue put him under hypnosis he wanted to quit right then and there, but he made a promise to Beiste and he always kept his promises.

After walking out of Mckinkey for good Sam looked back one last thinking about all the good memories he had. He thought about all the girls he's dated and made out with and none of them really took his heart like Mercedes. Mercedes was the only girl to ever treat him nicely and with respect and the best he can give her is to date two of her friend.

Mercedes wasn't really talking to him after she found out him and Rachel was dating and he couldn't blame her. She came back for the wedding and didn't even say hi and that stung like a bitch. Every time he tried to hold a conversation with her she would walk away and just talk to somebody else.

She left for tour again only saying goodbye to certain people. He wanted to run after her and ask her to stay but it was to late her and Brittana was in a cab heading to the airport. He knew dating Rachel wasn't right but he was lonely and Rachel was there for him. Rachel was selfish throughout the whole relationship only worrying about herself and wondering if she get back on Broadway. Only time Rachel really listened to him was when they had sex and that was his worst nightmare.

He needed a way to get in contact with Mercedes or else he was going lose her forever. He called Kurt and see if he knew anything but Mercedes wasn't talking to him since she found out he knew. He called Brittany and he ended up calling in the midst of her getting her lady kisses. So the last resort was Santana and he knew Santana was gonna lay into him like white on rice but it was his punishment for being a dumbass.

*Dials Santana's number waiting to be met with a warm greeting*

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be somewhere being sunk in the hobbits black hole?"

"I need talk to Mercedes it's important and I'm keep calling until you let me talk to Mercedes!"

"Well for your information jackass Mercedes isn't here she's on a date."

"A date? Like with a guy and she's wearing something revealing? Wait where are you guys at?"

"Yea I see your ass got smarter. We still in L.A. we not leaving until Friday afternoon. She's really not wearing anything revealing just a strapless red dress just stopping just above her thighs, the girls are looking mighty good in that dress to….."

"Santana now is not the time. Why is she doing this?"

"Well you was dating man hands and she figured instead of waiting for you to man up she date a real man. I hate to cut this short but I have give out lady kisses to Brit so uh bye!" Sam looks at his phone and shakes his head in disbelief. Now that he knows where they at he's gotta get to L.A. before Friday and make sure Mercedes don't think about giving this dude her goodies.

After going home and changing clothes Sam got in his car and started his road trip to getting his girl back. He knows he shouldn't be upset with Mercedes going out but he just couldn't contain his jealousy. He should have known Mercedes was going to start going on dates after she found out about him and Rachel but he didn't think it be so soon. As Sam is driving he goes back to that faithful day he walked into their apartment with Mercedes holding a tray of cupcakes. His heart broke because he knew he would have to tell her about what went down at the studio with the Charlie coming on to him and kissing him. When he told her about what happened she was understanding and told him he didn't cheat and that's when everything went downhill and they broke up again.

He also thought about the deal they to made each other and wondered if Mercedes went back on her word. He couldn't really blame her but that would hurt Sam to his heart if he's not the one to pop Mercedes cherry in. The radio starts to play human nature and he smiles softly thinking about them performing in the auditorium and the kiss they shared after it. He starts wondering if Mercedes dating is karma getting back at him for chasing Mercedes knowing she was dating Shane.

Finally reaching L.A. Sam decided to do a little sight seeing to see what's so special about L.A. So far he seen nothing that made it special just a bunch of stuck up idiots who didn't have talent. The food was expensive for no good reason but he has to admit they have a variety of restaurants and they had delicious bubble tea there so that was a plus to him. Still sightseeing he stops and stares at the billboard sign of the troubletones and he starts to wonder why they came back to Ohio when they was already stars.

After all the sight seeing Sam had one mission in mind and that was to get Mercedes Jones back for good. He had two options in this situation that can either work or backfire in his face. Option one is he could call Santana and see if she knew where the date was taking place and crash it. The second option is he can just be patient and wait at where they staying at and plead his case and hopefully they can spend Christmas together as a couple.

Dialing Santana's number he starts walking back to his car bumping into people on the way there. He bumps into one body that felt familiar, that felt like home and he liked down to see shocked brown eyes looking up at him. He doesn't know if he wants to hug or kiss her but his thoughts are broken into when hears a guy clear his throat. Looking up he seen somebody who could be his twin and his body filled up with rage and jealousy.

"Sorry for my girl bumping into you. She's a bit clumsy. My name is Derek Hough I'm Mercedes boyfriend. You are?"

"I'm Sam Evans. The man who's about to take your girlfriend and make her mine again." Mercedes stared at her friend and ex boyfriend and instantly knew shit was about to hit the fan.

Sam didn't like the way Derek was smiling at Mercedes. He didn't like the way Mercedes would look at Derek and just smile at him. He didn't like the way Derek was tickling her sides causing Mercedes to giggle. He just didn't like Derek for the simple fact he had Mercedes on his arm.

Looking at them interact Sam wanted to punch Derek in his face but he had no right to. He had no right to be jealous since he dated Rachel but seeing Mercedes with another guy broke his heart. Watching Mercedes whisper something in Derek's ear caused his jealousy to rise up a little bit more.

"Your name is Sam right? Well if you can take her from me she was never mine to begin with. I see you at the hotel babygirl be safe." Derek walks off making sure to look back at Sam every now and again. The tension between Sam and Mercedes was thick and could be cut with a knife. Mercedes didn't want to be rude but Sam being here was messing with her happiness.

"Why the hell you here Sam?" Sam cuts his eyes at his ex and starts walking around his ex eyeing her up and down like she's his next prey.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'm here to get you back. Didn't you hear me when I told Sam 2.0 that I'm here to get you back?" Mercedes rolls her eyes at her dumbass ex boyfriend.

"One he's not Sam 2.0 his name is Derek and he's one of a kind. Who says I want your ass back? Shouldn't you be in Ohio kissing Rachel's ass?"

"So why does he look like a dingy version of me with his fake blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm be honest he's just ugly! No I shouldn't be in Ohio and what does Rachel have to do with anything. I'm here trying to get you back and you wanna bring up irrelevant folks." Mercedes starts to feel her anger rise in her and fights the urge to punch Sam in his face.

"Your serious right now? First of all he's not ugly he's very handsome. Second of all of if Rachel was so irrelevant why every time I visited Ohio your ass would ignore me? Why go to Rachel like a lost puppy? If she was so irrelevant why did I have to hear about you guys dating from Brittany? Why didn't you just be a man and tell me you was dating another one of my friends?!" Sam looks at Mercedes and realizes that he was wrong and he has to figure out how to make it right.

"Mercedes…"

"Sam go home. Do me that favor and leave. Derek's waiting for me….."

"You gave me grief about dating Rachel but you had a boyfriend?"

"Ugh Derek's not my boyfriend Sam. He wants to be but I keep saying no. That's why he's taking me on a date to help me change my mind. Go home Sam."

"I'm not going home without you Mercedes. Yes I fucked up when I dated one of your friends again. I be damned if I lose you to Sam 2.0! that's not happening. Don't worry you be my girl Christmas until then be prepared to see me around! Sam stops and kisses Mercedes on the lips hungrily and doesn't stop until breathing became an issue. I love you Mercedes and I mean what I say. Warn Sam 2.0 that he doesn't stand a chance." Sam walks away getting his mind ready to get his girl back by Christmas. What the hell was he thinking?

Watching Sam leave Mercedes released the breath she was holding. She knew deep down inside Sam was serious but she wasn't going to let Sam win not this time. Reaching in her bag she got out her phone and dialed Santana's number to see what should she do. Waiting for Santana to answer the phone was hell but she knew her and Brit was still in the honeymoon phase so she wasn't upset.

"What wheezy?" Mercedes rolls her eyes at the nickname her best friend loves to call her.

"Sam's here and he said he's not going back to Lima without me."

"Trouty must be serious about getting you back and you didn't give him no nookie. You got him wrapped around your clit and he don't even..." Mercedes cuts Santana off before she could even finish her crude remarks.

"Santana! Now is not the time to be making those remarks. Anyway what should I do? I still have the date with Derek tonight and I'm not gonna cancel on him."

"Do you like Derek?"

"Of course I do that's why I agreed to go on a date with him. I'm not about to change my mind because Sam finally got his head out of Rachel's ass."

"Okay so if you like Derek so much why you calling me? Move on with Derek show trouty that he's not the only guy who's ever going to be interested in you." Mercedes listened to everything Santana said and knew she was right but she also knew Sam wasn't playing when he said they be together by Christmas.

"Sam is also my first love Santana how do I just move on from that? How do I just pretend that I don't love him anymore?"

"You can do one or two things. Cancel the date with Derek and give Sam another chance or give Derek a chance to prove himself to you. It's up to you Cedes I'm call you back cause Brit and I are still in our honeymoon phase so talk to you later." Mercedes hangs up the phone and just decides to go on the date with Derek it can't hurt to give him a chance.

The Date

Derek picked Mercedes up from the hotel at 8:00 pm and was taking her to the hungry pig. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her body perfectly, her hair was straight with blonde streaks in it, she had on killer pumps, and she made sure her make up was simple a little bit of eye shadow and candy red lipstick. Mercedes had to admit Derek was the perfect gentleman he opened the doors for her, pulled her chair out, and he never wanted to talk about himself or brought Sam up.

The dinner was a success Derek made Mercedes laugh to the point she started to snort. He didn't make her feel like she wasn't beautiful and he was just fresh to be around. After dinner he took her to see the new Annie movie and didn't try to make no moves on her much to Mercedes disappointment. After the movie they walked around Boardwalk just talking and enjoying each other's company. After enjoying each other's company Derek decides to drive Mercedes to the hotel so Santana doesn't come looking for him.

Walking to her hotel room felt like a lifetime instead of 15 minutes she was wondering if Derek was going to kiss her.

"Well thank you Derek for taking me out tonight I had fun." Mercedes smiles softly at the blue eyed blond.

"

Your welcome I had fun your different then the girls out here." Before Derek can stop himself he leans in and kisses Mercedes softly on the lips before he can deepen the kiss Sam's voice interrupts them.

"You know it's not nice to kiss other guys girls. You wasn't taught no better?" Sam wasn't happy with the fact that Mercedes was kissing his doppelgänger.

"She's not your girl and why are you here? Mercedes and I was having a great time before you interrupted us. So run along and go play with the little boys." Mercedes could see where this was going and before any of this could escalate she ask Derek to leave and as much as he hated to he did but he gave Mercedes another kiss which she returned. Watching Derek leave eased some of the tension in Sam's body but he was still pissed that Mercedes was kissing another guy that wasn't him. Reaching in her bag Mercedes got her room key out and unlocked the door waiting for Sam to follow her inside her room.

"Mercedes listen..." Mercedes cuts him off before he can say something stupid.

"No you listen Sam. All these years I thought you was the only guy who would ever want me. I thought that no other guy would ever be interested in me and tonight Derek proved me wrong. He actually likes me Sam and he was such a gentleman..."

"He kissed you! That's not gentleman like behavior. You kissed him back what the hell was you thinking?!" Mercedes looks at Sam like he has lost his mind.

"First of all check your damn tone. Second of all I can kiss whoever the hell I want you can't stop me from doing that. I didn't stop you from kissing or dating Rachel. I'm not gonna argue with you go home Sam!" Sam looks at Mercedes and decided to just stop talking and walks up to her painfully slow. Taking her in his arms he decides it's time to play dirty.

"Sam?"

"I love your eyes I always got lost in them whenever we made eye contact."

"What..."

"I also love your cute button nose and how you scrunch it up whenever your doing something." Mercedes tries to move out of his grasp but he holds on to her tighter.

"I love the way your lips look. I don't like the fact you was kissing another dude with my lips but I understand. I love the way this dress looks on you its like your begging me to rip it off. I like the way your ass and breast look to you should wear dresses and skirts more often they both look so damn good in them." Sam smirks as he hears Mercedes breath hitch a little bit and he knows he's about to get his girl back.

"Sam you can't be saying things like this. Go home Sam!" Mercedes really doesn't have a defense against this and if she's honest with herself she's starting to become attracted to this side of Sam.

"You don't want me go home. Your just saying that because you don't wanna give me another chance which I understand but babygirl know this I'm not letting you go again." Before Mercedes can utter another word Sam kisses her the way he did the day he seen her he smirked against Mercedes lips when he felt her starting to kiss him back. He breaks the kiss momentary to ask her if she's gonna take him back and when she say no he starts to suck and nip on her neck causing her to moan.

"Your not playing fair Sam and your marking me..."

"Until you say yes I'm be doing a lot of unfair things. It's up to you." Sam goes back to sucking and nipping both sides of her neck making sure it's marked real good just in case Derek gets any ideas. After he was done with her neck he decided give her something she never had before an orgasm. Releasing her from his arms he got down on his knees and looked at Mercedes with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell you doing on his knees Sam? Get the hell up?!" Sam says nothing but proceeds to kiss up Mercedes legs and smiles when he smells her and sees that he was turning her on. Instead of wasting time he takes her panties off and proceeded to lick her clit and slit very very slowly. She tastes good like a mixture of vanilla and honey and knows Derek is not getting near him again. Taking her clit into his mouth he sucks on it and is happy when Mercedes yanks on his hair helping him with the process even more.

He eats her out like no tomorrow and before he lets her cum he stops much to Mercedes annoyance.

"Sam continue!"

"You gonna take me back? The only way I let you cum is if you take me back." Mercedes rolls her eyes at her ex and narrows her eyes at him.

"Fine I take you back." Mercedes pushes his head back so he can continue and she is pleased when he goes back to work.

"Damn... So close..." Mercedes moans loudly when Sam adds more pressure on her clit causing her eyes to criss cross. After a few more sucks on her clit Sam is rewarded with her essence flowing into his mouth. Sam gets up and smirks seeing Mercedes looking out of order. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiles within in the kiss.

"I hate your ass!" Sam just laughs and kisses her on the cheek and leaves with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mercedes was meeting Derek for coffee and she didn't know how to address the fact that her ex had gave her two hickies and also gave her an orgasm. She also had to tell him that she took him back hopefully this doesn't mess up their friendship. Walking into the coffee shop she sees Derek sitting there looking handsome as ever and she starts to feel bad.

"Hey Derek. How you feel?" Derek looks at Mercedes and knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Before Mercedes could answer Sam walks in the coffee shop and goes to where they are sitting much to the annoyance of Derek.

"Hey so what I miss?"

"Why are you here Sam? Shouldn't you be playing with action figures or something. This is between my girl and I so if you don't mind leave." Derek wasn't in the mood to play games with Sam and just wanted to punch the boy in his face.

"Your girl? Wow. I don't remember her saying your name last night while..." Sam smirks as Mercedes eyes go wide and Derek narrows his eyes at them.

"While what?"

"You didn't tell him Mercedes? See Mercedes loves playing hard to get with me and I wasn't really in a nice mood so..."

"Did you put your hands on Mercedes?" Derek starts clench his fist trying to keep his anger at bay." Sam just smiles and continues to play games with Derek.

"Not my hands stupid! My lips. Yea these big old things had fun with Mercedes last night. Right babe?" Mercedes closes her eyes wishing somebody kidnap her so she can escape this.

"You cheated?"

"We wasn't dating Derek and I just... I'm sorry if I led you on or if you feel I led you on. It wasn't my intentions to do that."

"So you took him back?"

"After the gifts I gave her I would have taken me back to. I'm just such a talented person and I wanted to share my gifts with my love that's all." Derek shakes his head and gets up to leave he really is hurt that Mercedes took Sam back but he understands.

"I understand Mercedes believe me I do. I just wish you didn't think so low of yourself to take him back. When he fucks up again and he will I'm be here for you and I'm treat you better then he ever could." Derek leaves a kiss on Mercedes cheek and walks out the coffee shop feeling defeated.

"Sam why did you do that?"

"Cause I wanted him to know that your my girl and I'm your man. I wanted him to know that no matter who you think you gonna end up with I'm find dirty ways to get you back. I'm sorry if it's an asshole thing to do but I can't lose you not again." Mercedes looks at Sam and just shakes her head at him but smiles at him.

"Sam I don't wanna get hurt again. Everytime we break up you go and date one of my friends and that hurts."

"You won't get hurt again and I won't have a chance to do that's again cause we not breaking up again. I don't care how afraid you are we are gonna make it. I meant what I said I love you Mercedes Jones and I do wanna marry you one day and maybe get Mcconaughey back. Merry Christmas Mercedes I told you we be back together by Christmas."

"You better be lucky your cute Sam Evans and I love you to. Yes you did Sammy merry Christmas baby." The couple share a sweet kiss and Sam fist pumps the air realizing that he's finally spending Christmas with his one love.

Excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry this is late but here you go. Enjoy or don't


	33. After the Samcedes Clip

He could care less about anybody else in that auditorium. He cared about one person and one person only and that was Mercedes. That's why his smile was do damn big when he walked into the auditorium he had seen her sitting on the piano well he seen her ass. He wanted to kiss her as soon as he seen her sitting on the piano but he settled for a side hug.

While the rest of the misfits was cheering Tina on he decided to ask Mercedes an important question that's been bothering him.

"Are you still a virgin?" He was hoping she would say yes and that he still had a chance at her being his girlfriend again. Mercedes smiles at her ex-boyfriend and playfully rolls her eyes as she says "Sam" and pats his shoulder and looks back. That made him feel a little uneasy because he knew how much her virtue meant to her and if she lost it to some unworthy jackass his heart will be shattered.

After the auditorium reunion Sam walked around a little bit to get reacquainted with his old school. It still looked the same and smelled the same and had the same useless teachers. He thought about all the memories he made at McKinley from all the girlfriends he had, to all the slushy' thrown at him, and to when his family became homeless. He was so lost in thoughts he didn't hear footsteps behind him until he seen a short, curvy figure walking next to him.

He smiles at his ex and takes the time to admire her outfit. He likes the way she's dressing now no brightass colors, no animal print, and no hats. All those things got on his nerves he felt like she was hiding who she truly was. He licks his lips as his eyes travel down her body and he smirks before saying.

"You look good. You look really good I like it. Keep wearing stuff like that." Mercedes blushes as Sam eyes her up and down and compliments her.

"Thank you Sam. You look cute to I see you have a little stubble going on." She reaches out and caress his cheek with her small hand and smiles when he starts to caress her hand with his.

"So how was the tour? Did you meet anybody famous? Did you casually talk to anybody while on tour?" Sam really wanted to ask her if she had a boyfriend while on tour when they was in the auditorium but that went another way.

"The tour was really fun Santana and I wrote most the songs and Brittany choreographed the moves we had to do. We met a lot of famous people while on tour such as Jennifer Hudson, Adele, and a few other folks. By casually talk do you mean if I had a boyfriend?" Sam blushes as Mercedes catches on to his subtle asking.

"Well I mean yes. I mean look at you girl you is fine and if you have a boyfriend why would he let you leave dressed like that? He must not want you that much."

"Is that why you asked if I was still a virgin?"

"Yes it is I know how much it meant to you when we was together. I just didn't want you to give yourself to any asshole who don't know how to handle you." Even after six months apart he still had a tendency to show his true self whenever Mercedes want with him.

"Who said they didn't know how to handle me? Maybe they did know how to handle me and I just don't want to hurt your feelings!"

"Come on now sweetheart. You know good and damn well that whoever you date you will always compare them to me. You know if you tried to move on it wouldn't work because you and I always find our way back to each other."

"Yea well this time don't be so sure we are adults and we might not find our way back to each other." Sam shakes his head but has a smug grin on his face.

"You right we might not find our way back to each other... I know we will and you know it so why are you being so negative?"

Before Mercedes could respond her phone dings signaling she just received a text message. She looks at her phone to see who it is and its Rachel asking all of them to meet her and Kurt in the choir room.

"We are being summoned to go into the choir room we should get there before Rachel throws a tantrum."

"This conversation isn't over Mercedes so after we do some dumbass song we will continue this conversation. You not walking away from me that easy and I'm not gonna give up on what we have easily." Mercedes just smiles and shakes her head knowing that Sam was serious. Taking his hand she laces their fingers together and looks up and winks at him leading them to the choir room.


End file.
